Major Jasper's New Family
by stubbendick26
Summary: Not really good at summarys. What happens when Jasper meets his true mate in Vegas? What if she doesn't know what she is?


"Mira, get your ass to Vegas and preform we need the money." John yelled at the bottom of the stairs, God I hated it here. I walked out of the house and jumped into John's 1985 Ford and started driving. Let me introduce myself my name is Mira Rea Firehawk and I am a pop star unfortunately. I am 18 years old still in high school and I have waist length wavy black hair with fire red highlights, bright violet eyes. I am slender with an athletic build and 4 pk abs, size C breasts and a size 4 waist, I stand at 5'10. I am also half Native American but I never knew my father. I live with my sub-servant mother and drunk abusive step-father who forces me to preform at concerts. I hated being a star but no one at my high school knew who I really was and no one knew about my home life. I went to school with my hair braided, brown colored contacts, and baggy clothes. I grinned as I dressed in my dressing room. I put on a nice tight black leather pants, a mid-drift black/red corset, 6'' heeled knee boots. I hated wearing dresses because I had to dance in my songs but was told if I didn't wear a dress I would get the belt, which meant I would get whipped across the back but the strange thing was I never had any scars and most bruises would heal quickly oh well guess I just gave John another reason to beat me. I walked onto the stage after I put on a fire red wig and put in blue contacts. I hated not being who I was, and I wanted to cut my hair but of course I wasn't aloud. The music started and I glared at the audience.

_**Oh hey, yeah  
>Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm<br>Stronger, than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I, I'm stronger  
>Than I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm<br>Stronger, than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I, I'm stronger  
>Come on, now Oh, yeah<br>Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, here I go, here I go Alright Here I go, here I go, here I go  
>Stronger, than yesterday It's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger, than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more Now I'm stronger, than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger!<strong>_

God I really hated my job, but I was smart I would cash my checks and would take half of what I was paid and put it in a secret bank account then give the rest to John, he never caught on. Now I have a good size amount saved and ready for my escape. I sighed as the music started again.

_**Baby, can't you see? I'm callin' A guy like you should wear a warnin' It's dangerous I'm fallin'  
>There's no escape, I can't wait I need a hit, baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it<br>Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now?  
>With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?  
>It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from a devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me<br>Too high, can't come down. It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now?  
>With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic) With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
>Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now<strong>_

I smiled as I noticed a couple of cowboys standing in the front row staring up at me. I winked at them and got ready for my last song.

_**I know I may be young But I've got feelings too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen  
>All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club" Well I'm just trying to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah (Now watch me)<br>Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? (This feels good)  
>I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical? What's logical? What the hell? Who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there, yeah<br>I'm a slave for you I can not hold it, I can not control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
>Baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (I just want to dance next to you) To another time and place Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age<br>Let's go Like that Do you like it? Yeah? Now watch me!  
>Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? (This feels good)<br>I really want to dance tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really want to do what you want me to (I just got to let myself go)  
>I really want to dance tonight with you (I want to see you move) I really want to do what you want me to<br>Baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (I just want to dance next to you) To another time and place Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age  
>I'm a slave for you I can not hold it, I can not control it I'm a slave for you (It just feels right, it just feels good) I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it<br>Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? (Just move with me)  
>Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?<br>I'm a slave for you (Here we go now, here we go now) I can not hold it I can not control it (You like the way I move huh?)  
>I'm a slave for you (Here we go) I won't deny it (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah, like that) <strong>_

I was finally finished so I went to my dressing room and changed into, tight low rider jeans, a mid-drift one shoulder red shirt, black cowboy boots, I brushed my black hair and took out the contacts then headed to a bar before I went home to face the music. I smiled as country music filled the bar, I headed to bar and ordered a beer. One of the cowboys from my concert sat next to me with a smirk.

"Hey there darlin, I'm Jasper Whitlock and you are?" he said holding his hand out, of course I knew who Jasper was, but he always went by Jasper Hale.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Mira Firehawk." I said smirking as his eyes grew and I shook his hand.

"I know you from Forks high, what are you doing here?" he asked getting a beer his self, I smiled at him. I knew he wasn't human but neither was I, I just didn't know what I was.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked leaning close to his ear.

"Yes" he whispered as he leaned closer as well.

"I am also known as Morgan Hellcat" I whispered, he pulled away slightly and stared into my eyes with shock and awe.

"Why do you always look angry when you preform?" he asked still leaning close to me.

"I hate preforming, but have no choice if I want to escape my home life when I graduate high school." I whispered, as I motioned for another beer.

"Dance with me" he whispered after I got my beer, I nodded and grabbed his hand. Jasper led me to the dance floor, spinning me around once we reached the middle of the floor. We two stepped for a while then he got this wicked look in his eyes, of course we were already pretty drunk.

"If you could do anything what would you do?" he asked after we sat down at a dark table.

"Cut my hair, get a belly button ring, and a tattoo." I said without hesitation, he smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bar. We went to a salon where I cut my hair a little past my shoulders with layers then donated my hair to a children's hospital. Then we went to the tattoo place after getting a belly button ring, Jasper designed a tattoo which I loved and I had it placed over my heart. I didn't know where he got the design but it looked great. Jasper grinned as we continued to drink then he got another wicked idea and took me to a hotel after making a call.

"Mira this is my friends Peter and Charlotte. Char has something for you for my next idea." Jasper said as Peter and Charlotte arrived at the hotel room, Char had a large box with her, she and I went to the bedroom while the men talked. I opened the box and got the idea where Jasper's head was.

"I am so happy for you guys, I know you don't really know each other but I have a gift of sorts letting me know who are soul mates. You and Jasper have the strongest bond I have ever seen. He will make you happy and protect you with his life." Char said as she put the locket around my neck, I smiled at her.

"Well we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other, but even though I have known him a few hours I am happy." I said as I strapped on my heels and fluffed my hair out and stepped out of the room, I smiled at Jasper who looked star struck.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." he whispered hugging me tightly, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I looked him over and smiled at his tight jeans, white button down long sleeve shirt, black vest, black cowboy boots, and black cowboy hat. We went to a small chapel across the street from the hotel, I smiled as we were married. I looked at the new wedding rings and smiled at them. Jasper kissed me hard and held me close.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion I didn't know I had. I smiled as we pulled apart, he kissed me again softly on the lips then smiled at his friends as they signed the witness line.

"Alright your marriage license and photos will be delivered to your home in 7 days." the preacher man said, I smiled and looked at Jasper who signed the marriage license then handed me the pen, I signed quickly then went to the hotel. We said good night to Peter and Char then went to the bedroom.

_**Jasper POV:**_

I smiled and kissed her thoroughly, as we disposed of our clothes, and gazed at her body I found she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I paid special attention to my angel, kissing and giving her as much pleasure as I could, and to my surprise I learned as I slowly pushed my way into Mira, as her walls stretched to allow me entrance, that she was a virgin as well. I was jumping for joy to know that my angel belong to me only and will be mine only for the rest of our lives.

"Jasper, don't stop," she begged, and I didn't disappoint. I pushed through her barrier and sheathed myself inside her. She whimpered a bit as I told her I was sorry, and to tell me when it was okay to move again.

After a few seconds she moved her hips and moaned. I took it she was ready and slowly pulled part ways out, and then sheathed myself into her again as we both moaned in the feeling of pure bliss, as I slipped in and out of her slowly afraid of hurting her with this being her first time.

"Faster Jas, harder baby, please," she begged, as I did her bidding. The sound of my swelled balls slapping against my Mira as our hips met and the moans we shared filled the room. We held a thin sheet of perspiration over our skins as we continued showing our love for one another.

"I'm so close Jas," Mira moaned digging her nails into my shoulders breaking the skin I was sure. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her heels dug into my ass, trying to push me in deeper.

"So am I honey, God you feel so good, so wet, so tight," I moaned as my balls tightened and I grunted, reaching between us I moved a finger vigorously against Mira's clit, as her wall muscles tightened almost painfully against my hardened muscle sending me over the edge with my angel…

"Miraaaa!" I groaned as she screamed my name, and milked me for everything I had. I slumped over top of Mira holding myself up with my forearms. I laid my head between my loves breast, trying to catch my breath as she ran her fingers through my hair doing the same thing. I knew this wonderful angel is my mate but right now I felt strange and hungry for food for the first time in 146 years. "I want you again, Jasper."

Fuck me. My dick's twitching and I've gotta deal with a nosy pixie of a sister soon. I...holy shit...she's caressing her own titties...she's...oh, yeah...that's right...beautiful...that's right, bend over and grab those ankles...show me that gorgeous ass of yours...and...oh...yeah, baby...play with that pretty little pussy of yours...fuck it, I'll get to the family tomorrow, I will call them when Mira is resting...my mate needs servicing now.

Mira was sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs spread wide for me. She was fondling her breasts with her left hand and running her fingers up and down her slit with her right. She slowly inserted one finger into her folds, then added a second. She moaned as she gently finger fucked herself.

"Take the sheet off, Jasper—slowly." She whispered as she eyed my body up and down.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and slowly removed the sheet from my body.

Mira crawled to my side on her hands and knees and ran her fingers up my legs. I was completely ready for her full lips as she took me into her mouth. "Close your eyes, Jasper. Just feel what I'm doing." I did as she asked. I felt her running her tongue from the shaft to the tip in one fluid stroke up my tongue before taking in my whole length again. She repeated the motion again and again until I pumped my seed straight down her throat.

With the amount of lust we were both feeling, my cock didn't even have time to go down. "Get on your hands and knees, my mate." I ordered. I spanked her plump ass a few time until she was moaning then entered her from behind, anchoring myself using her shorter, wavy hair.

"Oh God, Jasper!" She gasped as I thrust myself inside her over and over again. God damn—she was dripping wet. In and out—I pounded into her pussy, over and over again, until I felt her walls clench down tight on my cock. "Aaaahhhh!" She screamed as I pumped my seed into her and bit down hard into her neck.

I pulled my mate onto my lap and immediately started caring for her wound with my tongue. We both laid down, I watched as she slept for a while then the most amazing thing happened I fell asleep as well.

_**Mira POV:**_

I woke the next morning and stared at the beautiful man next to me and smiled then stared at my wedding rings. Then thought about what would happen when I went home and sighed. I ordered room service and smiled as Jasper woke up bewildered and disoriented.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he stared at the food, I watched as he inhaled it moaning at the taste. Once breakfast was done he called Peter, upset. Peter rushed through the door only to stop and stare at Jasper that's when I noticed his eyes turned from gold to pacific blue.

"What happened?" Peter asked looking at me. I continued to stare at Jasper in shock.

"MIRA?" Peter yelled, Jasper turned to him quickly growling, I stared at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"What Peter? I don't even know what he was before, hell I don't even know what I am." I said glaring at him, I heard a pop and turned to stare at a muscular man with black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, the man looked down at me and smiled.

"I am Ares, the God of War and I am your father. I couldn't interfere with your life until I knew for sure you got some of my powers. I know about your life at home with your mother Mira, I have been watching over you, I am sorry." he whispered, I stared at him then tears ran down my face.

"What are you hiding from me Mira?" I turned and stared at Jasper, I sighed.

"That can wait, what happened to Jasper?" Peter asked holding his wife closer to him.

"Mira turned him immortal without even realizing she did it, but since he is her soul mate there is nothing wrong with it. The other Gods don't have a problem with gifting your family members as well Jasper. Mira your only power is giving this gift and fighting." Ares said as he stared at me, I smiled weakly knowing I had a lot of explaining to do to my husband.

"What will change for me?" Jasper asked as he stared at me like he was betrayed, I sighed sadly.

"Well you will be able to mark your mate like you did to my daughter last night but what you don't know is that marking your mate impregnates them every time no matter if she is taking birth control or not." Ares said, I looked at him in shock then glanced at Jasper who was staring at my stomach in shock and awe. "Another reason to get her out of that house. You already know you eat and sleep again, but what you don't know is that now you are closer to being human again the only difference is you keep the speed, heightened senses, strength, marking your mate, power, your scars are gone but the mating mark, skin feels more human but still hard as marble, insane stamina, pregnancies last 2 months but after that they are normal human children until they are 18 years old then they stop growing, you will only be able to have children with your soul mate, the women heal instantly and loose all the baby fat as soon as the child is born, and the best thing about being immortal is that you men have one chance to choose your mates body hair and she will never have to shave or wax again and you will enjoy your mates smooth bodies for eternity." Ares said with a grin, Jasper smiled slightly as he thought about everything.

"There is one more thing I have to say before I leave you guys to talk then I will return later this afternoon to train Mira to use her powers willingly. Jasper she didn't know what she was before now, she knew she wasn't normal but had no clue what she was." he said then left with a pop, Peter and Char left after seeing Jasper's face.

"Alright before we start planning our new lives I need to know what your hiding." Jasper whispered as he sat down in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"My home life is not a happy one Jasper, my step-father is an abusive drunk and I am always at the end of his anger. He would whip me with a belt along my back and front, he uses his fists, and feet. I am forced to cook, clean, preform at concerts, pay bills with the money I make but I was able to save some of the money I earned for my escape after graduation ." I said sadly looking out our hotel window, I sighed as Jasper squeezed my hand in comfort.

"That's why Ares wants you out of that house now that your pregnant. What about your mother?" he asked, I snorted and stared at Jasper.

"My mother does what John tells her to and she lets him do everything he wants." I whispered placing a hand on my stomach and sighed.

"So basicly you are abused on a daily bases and your mother does nothing." he whispered angrily, I watched as he stood and started to pace.

"Alright here's what we do, you move in with my family then after graduation which is in two weeks, we buy a home of our own and buy everything we need for it. Do you need anything from your house?" he asked as he sat back down, I smiled softly at him.

"No I don't but I will need to buy new clothes and a few things before I move in with you. John forced me to wear those god awful clothes, he said men would be hounding his property if I didn't hide my figure." I said glaring at the table.

"OK we will take care of that as soon as we get back to Seattle, we can get you some maternity clothes as well. We will get the baby's things after we find out what we're having." Jasper said writing everything down, I smiled at him and placed my hand on his cheek, he looked up at me and smiled. Jasper crashed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply and passionately. "Jasper, please!" I said as I ripped his clothes off of him and pulled him down on top of me.

"What was that? I don't think you were clear enough." He chuckled.

"Jasper, put your dick inside of my pussy now." I ordered. I was licking my lips, eyeing his length. I tried to put my hands around it, but with one hand he grabbed hold of my arms and positioned them so they were over my head. I was rendered completely immobile.

"Oh, alright. I guess I could let you cum." He smirked and plunged his cock inside of me. He thrust himself in and out of me over and over again—harder, faster with each and every thrust. My evil mate continued to throw lust at me so by the time I came the first time, I was ready for round two.

This time I flipped him over onto his back and rode him—bouncing up and down, enjoying the sensation of his length filling all of me until I was in the throes of ecstasy. My orgasm was so powerful that I couldn't help, but sink my teeth straight into his neck. Coming down from my high, I was still latched onto my mate's neck. I couldn't seem to detach myself from him. If I did, he would no longer be a part of me. Mine. I grinned as we laid on the floor breathing heavily, we both got up showered and dressed for our trip home tonight after my last concert but we were waiting on my father to train my powers. I decided to keep my entire check this time so I could help Jasper pay for everything for the house, the baby, my new car, and new clothes. I heard a pop and looked up, Ares was standing there smiling down at me.

"Hey dad, I'm ready." I said, he smiled at me when I called him dad. He trained me for six hours teaching me everything I needed to know even a few fighting moves.

"Jasper can teach you more fighting after the baby is born, good luck my child if you ever need me just call my name and I will be there." he said then popped out, I grinned then went to the arena where my very last concert was going to be. Jasper, Peter, and Char were going to be in the audience watching so I decided to have a little fun and quickly changed into a sexy dress.

I smiled as I fluffed my hair and put on my red high heel shoes, then walked out onto the stage as the music started. I looked at the band as they started playing and my dancers came out.

_**For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand, I'm so glad We're at the same place at the same time  
>And it's over now, I spotted you dancin' You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes And the sexy hair<br>I should shake my thing And make the world want you Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do **_

I danced with my dancers and stared out at Jasper who looked like he was trying not to jump on the stage and steal me away._**  
>What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin' to sound conceited but you and me are meant to be You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world<br>Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, to love her and to hold, to touch me Boys, and when a girl is with one Boys, then she's in control  
>Took the boy off the dance floor Screaming in his ear Must've said somethin' 'bout me 'Cause he's lookin over here<br>You lookin' at me With a sexy attitude But the way your boys movin' it It puts me in the mood **_

I blew a kiss to Jasper who looked shocked at my dance moves._**  
>What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin' to sound conceited but you and me are meant to be You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world<br>Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, to love her and to hold Boys, and when a girl is with one Boys, then she's in control  
>Tonight let's fly, boy, have no fear There's no time to lose and next week You may not see me here So boy just make your move<br>Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, to love her and to hold Boys, and when a girl is with one Boys, then she's in control  
>Come with me, let's fly into the night Oh boy, tonight is ours When huggin' me make sure You hold me tonight Let's head for the stars, get nasty<br>Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, to love her and to hold Boys, and when a girl is with one Boys, then she's in control  
>Can't live with 'em Can't live without 'em<strong>_

I smiled as the dancers moved away from me and set up for the next song, once the music started I laughed at the irony.

_**Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee It's ya boy, Young  
>You ready? Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<br>Yeah, history in the making Part two, it's so crazy right now  
>I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two, three times in a row<br>Such a funny thing for me to try to explain How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame 'Cause I know I don't understand Just how your love you're doing, no one else can  
>Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now<br>Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love  
>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<br>When I talk to my friends so quietly "Who he think he is?" Look at what you did to me Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress  
>The way that you know what I thought I knew It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you But I still don't understand Just how the love your doing, no one else can<br>Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
>Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now It's so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love<br>I'm looking so crazy in love's, got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love **_

_***Guy  
>Young Ho, y'all know when the flow is loco Young B and the R O C, uh oh Ol' G, big homie, the one and only Stick bony but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano<br>The ROC handle like Van Axel I shake phonies man, you can't get next to The genuine article I do not sing though I sling though, if anything I bling yo  
>A star like Ringo, roll like green Corvette Crazy bring ya whole set Jay-Z in the range, crazy and deranged They can't figure them out they like, hey is he insane<br>Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Been dealing with chain smokers But how you think I got the name Hova? (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
>I been realer the game's over (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Fall back young Ever since the label changed over (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) To platinum the game's been wrap, one <strong>_

_***Me  
>Got me looking, so crazy, my baby I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this I've been playing myself, baby I don't care 'Cause your love's got the best of me<br>And baby you're making a fool of me You got me sprung and I don't care who sees 'Cause baby you got me, you got me So crazy baby  
>Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now<br>Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love  
>Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now<br>Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now It's so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love **_

I smiled as I looked at Jasper who was being held by Peter and Char while he was panting watching me. I turned to the band and told them the last song we would play and they all nodded. I thought I would take it easy on Jasper for the last song.

_**Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for  
>Chorus:Black velvet and that little boy's smile Black velvet with that slow southern style A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees Black velvet if you please<br>Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave White lightening, bound to drive you wild Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl' Love me tender' leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing forchorus Every word of every song that he sang was for you In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?  
>(Solo)chorus repeats 2x<br>If you please, if you please, if you please**_

I grinned, bowed then went to my dressing room and changed into my jeans, a red t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I grabbed my bag, then went to look for Jasper, I found him pacing looking desperate.

"Honey are you alright?" I asked softly, his head jerked up and stared at me then his lips crashed onto mine.

"You were great Mira, I can't wait for Alice to announce couples dance off." Peter said laughing at Jasper's growl, I giggled a little then followed them to their trucks and got in with Jasper. We talked and laughed the whole way to Seattle where we stopped to get everything I needed. I laughed as Jasper's eyes got really big when I walked into Victoria Secret's. When we were done Jasper bought me a cell phone and laptop, then we headed to my new home. Jasper and Peter grabbed the bags from the truck as I walked with Char laughing at our men while staring at their asses.

"What's all this Jazz-man? Who is that?" a big man asked, I looked over at them and smiled sweetly.

"You guys remember Mira Firehawk, but her name is Mira Whitlock now, my wife." Jasper said with pride, I grinned at him showing him how proud I was to carry his name.

"What is that on your chest dear?" I looked up and smiled at the mother figure, Jasper had told me who they all were on the way here.

"The Whitlock crest." Jasper answered I looked up at him since I still didn't know what it was, I smiled big and kissed him on the lips.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Rosalie asked, I grinned and looked at Jasper, who glanced down at me in question.

"It's your family babe it's up to you." I said going over to Peter and leaned against the wall next to him. I looked at a piano in the corner of the room as Jasper explained everything that's happened I wandered over, I sat down and smiled when Jasper finished, I started playing.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face You told me how proud you were, but I walked away If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh  
>I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there<br>Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
>Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh<br>Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
>Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself, oh<br>If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you Since you've been away  
>Oh, it's dangerous It's so out of line To try and turn back time<br>I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself By hurting you**_

I smiled at the entire family standing around listening to me, the girls had tears in their eyes.

"How did you come up with that song?" Peter asked as Jasper sat next to me, I smiled.

"I wrote that song when I asked my mother about my birth father and she told me he was dead." I whispered bumping Char with my shoulder making her smile.

"They would all like to be gifted if you are willing sweetheart." Jasper said kissing my head, I nodded getting up and gifted them all. I sat down with Jasper's guitar and started strumming as a song came to me and I started singing as well.

_**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
>Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground<br>And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
>I found strength in the struggle<br>Face to face with my trouble**_

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken**_

_**Little girl don't be so blue  
>I know what you're going through<br>Don't let it beat you up  
>Hitting walls and getting scars<br>Only makes you who you are  
>Only makes you who you are<br>No matter how much your heart is aching  
>There is beauty in the breaking<br>Yeah**_

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken**_

_**Better days are gonna find you once again  
>Every piece will find its place<strong>_

_**When you're broken, when you're broken**_

_**mmmhmmmmm**_

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>But you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken  
>Oh, when you're broken<br>When you're broken  
>When you're broken<br>**_

Jasper sat next to me and smiled, after he took all my clothes to our room.

"I have heard your voice before but I can't place it." Alice said, I looked at her then at Jasper who looked unfazed by this admission, I shrugged and continued playing with the guitar. I looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"How did he find me?" I whispered as I disappeared upstairs and into Jasper and I's room.

"Where is she?" John demanded, I looked out the window and saw my mother and she saw me pointing to me so John could see me. I sighed and went back downstairs and stood next to Jasper.

"Mira get in the car we are going home now." John said as I stared at him with an eyebrow raised, since when did he almost sound nice. I looked up at Jasper who looked pissed as did all the men who now knew my past.

"My wife is not going anywhere with you." Jasper said in a deadly calm voice, John looked at him then glared angrily at me which made me smirk.

"You little whore." John sneered then lunged at me only to be slammed into the wall and held by his throat by Jasper who was flanked by Peter and Emmett. Rose and Char stepped up next to me as my mother stepped closer.

"Mira honey, it's time to come home, we will fix this marriage and everything will go back to normal." my mother said softly, I stared at her and shook my head.

"Absolutely not, I love my husband and now that I'm married you two idiots can't use me or touch me." I said as I sat down on the couch since the room started spinning.

"Mira are you alright?" Rose asked sitting next to me rubbing my back, Jasper glanced over at me in concern.

"Yeah just got dizzy" I said smiling gently at her.

"You will leave and never go near my wife again, if I do find out you or your wife approached her I will have you both arrested." Jasper sneered at John, dropping him on the ground. Jasper watched with his arms crossed across his chest as John scrambled to his feet glaring at me then Jasper.

"I want her last check at least." John demanded and I started laughing.

"No chance, I worked hard for that money you will no longer get any money from me. If you need money get off your ass and get a job." I sneered leaning back on the couch breathing slowly.

"Mira let me take a look at you please." Carlisle begged, I nodded as Jasper stayed to watch and make sure John and my mother left then joined us in the medical room Carlisle set up. Carlisle was doing an ultrasound, I sighed when Jasper grabbed my hand.

"It looks like it was just stress, the twins need their mother relaxed." Carlisle said, I stared at him shocked then looked at Jasper who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god twins, are you sure?" I asked looking back at Carlisle.

"Yes and so far healthy. I won't know what they are for a while, but so far they look good." Carlisle said smiling at me. I nodded and hugged Jasper tightly who started shaking I knew he was crying.

"Everything will be alright my love." I said smiling as he pulled me tighter against him.

"Let's get started on looking for a house. Is there anywhere you want to go sweetheart?" Jasper asked getting really excited, I smiled at him.

"I would like to go where it snows in the winter but is warm and sunny during the summer." I said, he nodded and started thinking.

"Hmm how about north Wyoming?" he asked, I nodded smiling.

"It sounds great." I said as we went to the living room for me to rest, I watched as he pulled out his laptop and started searching for our new home. I looked as Esme opened the door to pay for the Chinese food she ordered for everyone, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle all got up to help bring the food in since there was so much. Esme handed Jasper and I a plate, I started eating since I am pregnant with twins I needed to eat a good bit. Jasper smiled at me as he ate his dinner.

"Baby look, I may have found our dream house." Jasper exclaimed turning his laptop toward me and I looked.

"It looks great sweetheart and it's big enough for a growing family." I commented smiling at him as thoughts of furniture came into my head.

I loved the house, I watched as Jasper put a bid for the full amount on the house.

"All we have to now is wait then we can start ordering furniture and everything else we need." Jasper said, I nodded smiling as I grabbed my new laptop and started looking for items for the kitchen. Jasper looked over at me and smiled at the things I was looking at and where I would be ordering from, I was looking at the items from Wal-Mart. I looked up when I heard a ding from Jasper's computer, he looked at it then glanced at me grinning like a mad man.

"What?" I asked staring at him, he turned his laptop so I could see.

"We got the house." he said excited "Go ahead and start ordering things for the kitchen, I will look into furniture." he added bouncing in his seat making me laugh at him, he grinned at me sheepishly.

China!

Extra Coffee Mugs! My Travel Mug! Jasper's Travel Mug! Cutting Board!

X3 35 Cups!

Measuring Cups!

Mixing Bowls! Oil-less Fryer! Picnic Dishes! X2

X3! Plastic Cups! Dinnerware! Rice Cooker!

Serving Utensils! 12 Shot Glasses!

Cooking Utensils! 45 PC Flatware! Master Bedroom Set!

I glanced over at Jasper as he looked at the furniture and smiled here and there as he ordered everything.

"So what did you get?" I asked smiling at him, he showed me the list and I was shocked, everything looked great and not overly manly.

X2 Cribs! Girls Bedroom X2! Boys Bedroom X2!

Boys Bedroom X2! Girls Bedroom X2! X2 X2

"Why get the children's furniture already?" I asked smiling at him as he shrugged.

"Fill in the extra rooms I guess." he said chuckling at his silliness.

"Alright hon, I'm going to go lay down and rest." I said kissing him on the cheek and going up to our bedroom, I laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep. I woke the next morning with Jasper's are wrapped around me tightly, I smiled at his sleeping face and quietly slipped out of his arms. I went to the bathroom to shower then dress in tight jeans, a gray t-shirt, and tennis shoes then headed downstairs for breakfast. After I ate I went back to the bedroom with Jasper's breakfast, I sat it on the side table and crawled into the bed kissing Jasper's face.

"Baby time to get up we have to go to school but you need to eat first." I whispered into his as he groaned. I giggled as he rolled me under him and kissing my lips sweetly.

"I'm up, now what?" he asked with an evil grin, I laughed and kissed him hard.

"Eat" I said grabbing his breakfast and handing the plate to him, I grinned when he pouted.

"So cute" I said quickly getting out of the bed and moving before he could grab me, I laughed as I raced down the stairs and into the living room sitting next to Rose.

"What did you do?" Rose said I grinned at her.

"Nothing" I said innocently, Rose laughed.

"That would be the problem" Jasper said laughing, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I'll make it up to you Major" I whispered in his ear, I giggled and ran to the truck as he growled at me. I laughed as he ran after me, Jasper picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, I giggled when he smacked my ass. We finally decided to go to school, we were all laughing and talking the whole way to school. Carlisle switched mine and Jasper's schedule so Jasper can protect me and the babies. Jasper and I sat next to each other in every class and whispered to each other. I even met Edward's girlfriend Bella, I didn't really care much for her, she seemed a little selfish to me but oh well it's his life.

_**Two weeks Later:**_

Today was graduation and you can clearly see a baby bump on me, later tonight we were going to find out what I was having. After the ceremony we went home and straight to the medical room Jasper really wanted to find out what we were having and quickly. I laid down shaking my head at Jasper giggling.

"Looks like a healthy boy and girl." Carlisle said finally after looking around a while. Jasper jumped up, hugged me tightly and kissed me hard. I laughed at him, we went to our bedroom and laid in our bed, I ordered everything we needed for the babies.

"I want to order some camping gear and playground equipment." Jasper said looking over at me as I was looking at clothing for our babies.

"Go ahead sweetheart I love camping." I said smiling, he nodded kissing me on the nose and excitedly started ordering things. I smiled as I started looking through kids shoes, I ordered all kinds and in different sizes. I ordered different medicines in bulk, diapers, wipes, powder, shampoo, A&D cream, tubs, bouncers, swings, walkers, extra blankets, sleepers, bottles, formula, pacifiers, cleaning supplies, a camera, camcorder, 6 TVs, lots of first aid supplies, childproof safety locks, teethers, 2 bassinets (one pink, and one blue), toys, 2 toy chests, Disney DVDs, Disney CDs, 2 CD player for kids bedrooms, bath toys, stuffed ninja turtles, stuffed princesses, lotion, car seats for different stages, tons of towels, pillows, extra sheets for the beds, and seeds for the garden I wanted (vegetables and rose bushes for the front of the house). I looked at Jasper who looked thoughtful.

"What is it baby?" I asked he looked at me and smiled.

"I want to fence in the backyard where the children play and I would like to build a barn with horses and a fence surrounding it. What do you think?" he asked, I thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good" I said smiling as we laid down on the bed after he put in an order for the fences and barn to be built. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, Jasper and I were going to be packing tomorrow and head out the day after. Carlisle had been training Jasper to deliver our children since everyone were going their separate ways after Edward married Bella tomorrow, I already gifted her even though I didn't like her, she was Edward's mate. Carlisle and Esme were moving to Baltimore, Rose and Emmett were moving to Galinston, Peter and Char were going back to Texas, Alice was going to New York to find her mate, Edward and Bella were going to Chicago. I smiled when I woke up everyone was excited about going about their new lives and were packing up the house most of the morning then we had to help Bella get ready for her wedding. I stood in Jasper and my bedroom after getting my dress on and glared at Bella who decided to burst in and pace my bedroom. Stopping only to glare at me then kept pacing.

"What Bella?" I finally asked getting irritated, she stopped and looked at me.

"I'm just nervous and had to get away from Alice." she mumbled, I stared at her for a moment.

"Sure that's why you keep glaring at me." I said sarcasticly as I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"I wanted to join this family and stay as a family but now that your married to Jasper everyone is going their own ways and starting their own families. I want to stay together." she said still glaring at me as I snorted.

"In other words your selfish and wanted to keep the family in one place as children start to over run the house." I said standing up and left the bedroom. Jasper and I already packed all our things and placed them in his truck for the ride to Wyoming, so I knew she wouldn't see any of our things. God I hated her. I walked out to my seat and sat down I smiled as Jasper walked down the aisle to stand next to Edward. We received our marriage license and pictures yesterday and I placed our pictures in frames then packed them into boxes. I watched the ceremony then got excited as the reception started, Jasper came over and grabbed my hand dragging me to the dance floor. We danced, ate, and Jasper drank, I laughed as Emmett tried to mate with Rose on the middle of the dance floor after he had several drinks. Later we all waved goodbye to Edward and Bella as they left for their honeymoon, I sighed in relief as they drove away.

"Are you ready to start a new life?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around me, I smiled.

"More than ready. See you guys in the morning." I said smiling as I pulled Jasper with me to our bedroom. I went down on my knees and took Jasper into my mouth, "Mmm..." I moaned as Jasper released himself from my mouth and started kissing me down my body. He stopped at my pussy and said, "I need a taste, Mira, call it desert if you will." Then he was off. His tongue felt like velvet as he sinuously devoured my folds inside and out. He took two fingers and started rubbing small circles on my clit and I was slowly succumbing to his ministrations. Jasper was non-stop in his assault of my pussy and by the time he started fucking me with his tongue I was begging him to let me cum. "Oh no, babe, you don't get to cum until I let you." He said.

"Please, Jasper." I begged.

"No way." He then flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. Before I knew it, he had entered me in one swift move. My back arched as Jasper fisted my hair to pull me towards him. With his other hand, he pinched my nipples as I moved my own hand to my clit and started vigorously rubbing like there was no tomorrow. I was quickly reaching my peak as Jasper pounded in and out of me relentlessly.

"Jasper, please! I need to cum!"

"Hold it, Mira!"

"Oh, God, Jasper!"

"No, Mira!"

"I'm going to die!"

"No you won't, Mira" He said with a chuckle.

"Help me...oh God...Jasper!"

"Now, Mira! Cum now! Aaagh!" He screamed as we both came together and slumped onto the bed.

"Well, that was a pleasant way to get me excited." I said breathlessly.

"Babe, you were incredible." Jasper praised. I sat in his lap and started talking about our new home, then I started getting horny again. I'm still sitting on his lap and I'm dripping my arousal all over his thigh. Oh, someone save me. What's wrong with me. Oh my God! He's finger fucking me now.

"Mira, I'm sorry, I need you again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to stop myself." He said as he kissed me with a new fervor.

Well fuck, don't apologize do something about it. Can't you feel how I need you too?

"Don't stop, Jasper. Please, don't stop. Oh God—I need you inside me now, Jasper. Put me on the bed and fuck me now!" I screamed.

No sooner than the words were out of my mouth, Jasper had me on the bed and was thrusting in and out of me as if he were a jockey racing towards his goal.

"Aww... Mira, you're so hot. Holy hell. Fuck! Mira!"

"Jasper, God, I'm cumming already. Jasper hurry! Jasper aaahh!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer as my muscles clenched down on his pulsating cock. Holy fuck—how much more sex can I possibly be have. We both cuddled together and fell into a comfortable sleep. We woke the next morning we quickly showered and dressed in comfortable jeans and t-shirts. We all sat down to have our last breakfast together then jumped into our truck and headed out.

"Mira why don't we go to the bank and combine our bank accounts since we are married, I have the paper work in the glove compartment with the lists of all my accounts and properties I own. They are yours now as well." Jasper said when we stopped for gas and to use the restroom. I thought about it, it's not we like will ever get divorced and it will be hell of a lot easier.

"It will be easier on us and it's not like we will ever get divorced so no need to hide anything." I said grinning as he pulled into a bank and we filled out all the paper work, I also filled out the paper work needed to get my credit cards and debit cards. When we were done we jumped back into the truck and headed to our new house. I smiled as the scenery flew past us and Jasper held my hand the whole way as we talked about names for the babies.

"Why don't you order you a car and have it delivered to the new house?" Jasper suggested as we entered Idaho. I nodded then pulled out my laptop which had wireless internet connection, I started looking for a good family car. I finally found one and smiled.

I loved it, and Jasper seemed to like it as well. I leaned back in the seat and fell asleep as Jasper continued to drive. We finally stopped at a hotel about 250 miles away from our new home.

"We will need to go grocery shopping before we get to the house." Jasper commented as we laid down on the bed tired.

"Yeah I know let's rest for now and worry about it tomorrow." I said before falling asleep in the comfort of Jasper's loving arms. We woke the next morning showered, dressed, had breakfast, then went back on the road. 3 hours later we stopped at a Wal-Mart and bought groceries, we quickly loaded the truck then headed to our new home. I smiled as we pulled in, everything was already built and ready, there were boxes on the front porch of everything we bought. I smiled as we started putting everything in their places. Jasper put all the TVs on the walls as I put our wedding picture on the fireplace mantel and some pictures on the wall of our families. I went into the nursery and started putting all the baby things away, and made sure everything was put away the way I wanted then sat down on our new couches.

"I ordered us some pizza." Jasper said sitting next to me, breathing heavily since he was outside building the kids playground. I nodded leaning against him.

"Are you alright?" he asked after he paid for our dinner and sat back down next to me smiling.

"Yeah just tired." I said eating 6 pieces of pizza as we watched a movie. I went to bed early so I could finish getting the house put together tomorrow.

_**A month and half later:**_

I started on dinner and smiled as Jasper came into the house after taking care of the horses. I smiled and handed him his plate after he kissed me on the cheek. After dinner we sat in the living room and started a movie. I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach, I gasped and stared at Jasper who looked worried.

"It's time" I said, Jasper nodded and carried me to the basement where he had everything set up to deliver our children, he laid me gently on the bed. I laid there panting and swearing it was the last pregnancy making Jasper laugh.

"Push baby" Jasper said as I pushed our son out, I laid back to rest a minute before I would have to push our little girl out.

"He's beautiful baby and perfect." Jasper said as he laid him down to get ready for the next baby.

"Push sweetheart almost done" he added, I pushed our little angel out. I heard her cry then laid down to rest a moment before I got up to help Jasper clean our babies up. I smiled after we cleaned them both up and dressed them then put them into their cribs, I went to shower and dress. I walked into the nursery and smiled as Jasper started making their bottles. We both fed the babies and laid them both down to sleep.

"What should we name them?" I asked looking down at our son who was a spitting image of his father and our baby girl looks like me.

"What about Rebecca Ann?" Jasper asked as he stared at his little girl.

"That is perfect babe, what about our little man here?" I asked smiling as our son looked up at me for a moment then went back to sleep.

"How about Joshua Marcus?" he said looking at his son with pride.

"Naming him after your father is a great idea honey." I said hugging him tightly then filled out the children's birth certificates, I put them in the mail so they would be able to go to school and such when they were ready. I looked at Jasper who was on the phone to Peter letting him know his niece and nephew arrived and we were all well. I sat down on the couch to relax before the late night feedings.

_**Two years later:**_

I sat on the couch ready to choke Jasper, I just found out I was pregnant again and I wanted to hurt him.

"Hey babe what's the matter? You look tired." Jasper commented as he sat down next to me, the kids were napping.

"Nothings the matter sweetheart I'm just tired. Having the twins, you, the house, my garden, and being pregnant again is really tiring." I said while watching for his reaction, it took him a minute before he realized what I said. I watched as the joy crossed his face, then he buried his face in my stomach talking and kissing it. I giggled at his behavior.


End file.
